The GeeKY Newsletter
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: 07.04.10 - To celebrate, along with the explosions and fireworks, follow me as I blow another Sonic comic to bits and engage in more witty conversation.
1. 041010

**04.10.10 Saturday**

Greetings Readers! And welcome to my first-ever **GeeKY Newsletter**!

I don't know how many people still really keep track of me, these days, I've done so very little here at FanFiction anymore that my formerly modest 'following' seems to have trickled down to a couple of die-hard fans. You know you are and I thank each of you for sticking around with a goon like me to write stories about the stuff we both like. WELL! Guess what, I'm moving over into the massively popular field of amateur journalist or 'blogger.'

As very few of you might know, I have a LiveJournal these days and I've been using it as a repository for all of my thoughts and ideas on my Sonic the Hedgehog fan-following – not to mention several other things that I dote upon, though Sonic seems to be the main focus of the journal as of late. I'll admit that I've been fairly absent from my little 'blog' for quite some time now, but I plan to rectify that with a stock-pile of reviews for _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and _Sonic Universe_ that I've been hoarding up ever since I dropped off writing last November and have yet to get back to.

I'm actually a little sheepish about that… The LiveJournal was supposed to act as a kind of "side-project" that would allow me to write reviews and news about the stuff that I normally cover in little 'prologue' stories for upcoming _Sonic the Hedgehog_ games. But, it's grown into so much more it seems. It's still small thanks to my complete and utter failings as a dedicated 'journalist,' but I'm bound and determined to fix that and try to "grow the brand" if you will.

That's where the **GeeKY Newsletter** comes in!

I'm going to use this space as a bite-sized format and updates page of my main LiveJournal account, which is set as this accounts 'Home Page' in my Profile page. On the whole, this is mostly for the benefit of anyone who has me on their Author Alert's list and would like to get little updates on what I'm doing in the meantime. Here, I'll be noting upcoming reviews, abridged reviews, shorthand news articles and over-all little tidbits that come to me as I try to keep a weekly 'news service' going.

…BIG emphasis of try.

That should be enough for now, tune in on Monday for more! =]


	2. 041310

TUESDAY; I meant Tuesday.

Nothing much to report folks other than the LiveJournal has been updated with a review for last year's _Sonic Univere_ #9 starring Knuckles the Echidna.

Frankly, if you want my honest opinion on it, without reading the entire blog entry? It's BAD. I mean, REALLY bad. It's so bad that the only time I really enjoyed myself while reading it was when one of my favorite supporting characters, A TAXI-DRIVER, gave three pages of exposition on why the heroes suck eggs.

The artwork is bad and the story-telling worse. Read the book at your own risk. But, read my review if you want to see it picked into the atomic stockpile of trash that it actually is.

Until next time!

_~C.S. Bernard~_


	3. 041710

**04.17.10**

HOWDY folks! Back again, I'm bringing another Archie Publications review. Today, it's _Sonic the Hedgehog_ #206.

Oh, sure, I'm months upon months late with that particular issue. But, when you have an excellent example of how NOT to tell stories… It's better late than never to show it off.

The Iron Dominion wants Eggman! The Freedom Fighters want Eggman!

Why?

…It's kind of vaguely explained in one panel.

…Somewhere.

Just head over to my "Homepage" at LiveJournal to read all about it!


	4. 062510

_HEY, Folks. Today we're going to be a little bit more serious as I bring a somewhat more scholastic article to my LiveJournal today. Specifically, we're going to indulge my Historian's training and take a look at what is one of the most famous, most controversial and most perplexing of America's moments in History._

_GeeKY News Presents: "The Battle of the Little Big_—

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, writing an editorial for my LiveJournal account."

"You do realize you need to quick typing up these little 'updates' you write, don't you?"

"What? Why?"

"Because, one of your readers already pointed out that you're violating the TOS of FanFiction; that's why."

"Oh. Well, to some extent, I suppose so."

"… Then why are you continuing on with this little 'newsletter' you call it?"

"Well, I figure that if I go 'meta' with it and make what I'm doing a story, or at least a very discussion oriented exchange between myself and someone else, then I won't really be inviolate of anything, right? It's still technically a story."

"Technically a story? Of what, pray tell?"

"Well, of one fan going through his daily motions on the Internet. I mean, reality television gets away with it. Why can't fan fiction?"

"…You're insane, you know that don't you? Or at the very least, naïve. This is almost as bad as that post-script to _Speedster Eliminators_ you typed up and put in at the end to explain yourself and what you did. I'm still disgusted that I was party to that."

"Well, that's just it, see, it has its own shared little universe! I'm rather proud of it."

"The moderators and the people don't particularly like you who find this won't be."

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think I have that many detractors… So, I doubt I'll be reported for that."

"Ah, and I suppose you don't believe in Internet "trolls" either, do you?"

"Oh. Well, they're just sad little people."

"…"

"**Besides**! Even if I get in a little trouble for this little infraction, there's a good chance it'll just roll over. I actually had a whole volume (or close to it) of other stories written in script format: a TOS violation of the highest degree apparently. They were all deleted and I was put on notice. But that was several years ago. Almost… what… Six or seven years ago?"

"You've only been on the site eight years!"

"Really? Wow, time flies."

"So that's your little plan, then: to rely on just 'getting into a little trouble' for continuing this nonsense?"

"Pretty much."

"And how do you explain the first few chapters?"

"There part of the story."

"Seriously…?"

"Well, they are. They're part of my story."

"Okay… And how do you explain this story being about you and not a fandom you follow?"

"I told you: I'm a fan, a fan of many things. So, I have a rich pool of popular culture to draw upon and incorporate into my life. It's life imitating art and art imitating life."

"… You're insane."

"I got that in the first news bulletin."

"You're going to get a boot to the butt from the moderators at this rate. And it'll only be a matter of time… Sooner or later, someone's going to get tired of reading this when it keeps showing up on the front page and they're going to rat you out; and if not them, then one of the moderators from the site on a routine inspection."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll keep doing it till I get in trouble, then I'll stop and do something else."

"Like what?"

"…Email people who _do_ like reading my stuff?"

"…You know what? Forget it! … What's this update about anyway?"

"Oh! That…"

"Please don't smile so stupidly."

"I would if I could. …Anyway, today I'm writing about the Battle of the Little Bighorn and want everyone to know that the anniversary of the battle is this Friday, June 25, 2010."

"And they should give a care… because…?"

"Because, history is a fandom unto itself."

"…How so?"

"Well, it's just like Soren Kierkegaard said in _Fear & Trembling_: _'It is great when the poet, presenting his tragic hero before the admiration of men, dares to say, "Weep for him, for he deserves it." For it is great to deserve the tears of those who are worthy to shed tears. It is great that the poet dares to hold the crowd in check, dares to castigate men, requiring that every man examine himself whether he be worthy to weep for the hero. For the waste-water of blubberers is a degradation of the holy.'_"

"There you go with Kierkegaard, again…"

"Shush; it's a great line. Historians are poets and fans in their own right who try to preserve the memory of others and their examples."

"Just remember Kierkegaard's warning in _The Sickness unto Death_, when he said people like you tend to build up those people so highly you demean yourself."

"Touché. …But, still, I'm going to post this article and anyone who wants to can read about it. Even better, I included movie clips to assist in the presentation."

"Well, I guess that's… 'fan-fiction' material, then."

"Now then, if you don't mind, I'd like to just say to anybody reading this, they should check out my LiveJournal page – the link to it is located on my 'homepage' button on my profile."


	5. 070410

_O, Say can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare –_

"Shut up, shut up, **shut up**! Nobody wants to hear that caterwauling!"

"You're not much of a patriot."

"I'm not much of anything."

"You really know how to put down everything don't you?"

"You know how to add to the general noise and racket around here, don't you?"

"It's just singing."

"And fireworks; and noise makers; and orchestral bands; and everything else!"

"Is the National Holiday that much to bear?"

"Ask the British. Or, the Canadians for that matter."

"Well, they had their National Holiday just three days ago…"

"Shut it!"

"It's just as well, I need to make it known to everyone that I have, indeed, updated my LiveJournal again."

"By continuing this farce of a story?"

"Would you rather me continue that 'caterwauling?'"

"…Go ahead."

"Besides, it's just a minor update. Another review, this time of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ #207; the big difference being that, now, it comes with pictures that help illustrate my points."

"'Your points,' good grief, I hope you wind up with as many flamers and haters as Sonic himself does."

"Well, actually, the fan-base is rather divided."

"And _you're_ exploiting it."

"Well, actually, I hope I'm just bringing serious flaws to light. While at the same time being entertaining and encouraging others to speak up against these foibles and breaks."

"Whatever."

"Oh well, on that somber note, I hope my fellow Americans, both at home and abroad, are enjoying or **have** enjoyed their 4th of July festivities. Likewise, a belated Happy Canada Day to everyone in the North. Catch ya next time!"


End file.
